


When Maple Coffee Meets Alaska

by yoshifan8



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Books, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Mild Language, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshifan8/pseuds/yoshifan8
Summary: “I only went in for a cup of coffee but I got a girlfriend, too. Oh, and the coffee was free.”Matthew has been frequenting the school’s new local coffee shop all because of the beautiful barista named Jules. After a unique order of maple infused coffee, the two begin to develop a friendship. It has been months since that special drink.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	1. Oh, Maple

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this about 3-4 years ago when I came across this Tumblr post about how the user was asked out via a quote from this book, and I never actually finished it. I decided to give my initial inspiration an ending.

The school bell rings and immediately the campus is flooded with college students, some rushing to their next class while others retreat to their cave-like dorms or to the abyss known as the library.

One student in particular, a student by the name of Matthew, rushes over to the newest edition to the college: The Floraison Café. It was heaven-sent. It had been under construction for almost a year and finally its glass doors open today.

Now normally, Matthew wouldn’t make a big deal out of coffee, except if it was his favorite, a cup of hot dark roast coffee with maple syrup; however, he recently discovered that a certain someone was hired as a barista.

Her name is Julchen. Or, Jules as her friends would say.

The first time Matthew saw Jules was in the food court at the student center. He was sitting by himself eating a quick snack before his next class when a loud, unadulterated cackle interrupted his poor excuse of a lunch. He looked up.

A girl a couple of tables over was laughing (if you can call that strange hissing sound laughter) along with two other people, one he didn’t know but the other he recognized as a guy from his upper division French course.

Matthew was quickly enraptured by her odd laugh, and her odd looks further entranced him: long silver hair that flowed effortlessly like a waterfall, skin as white as snow, and hypnotizing scarlet eyes. Beautiful.

He blushed at his thoughts. He had never had this kind of reaction to anyone in his life.

He quickly returned to his bag of trail mix, afraid that she might notice his staring. He blamed his shy disposition. He was never good at walking up to a complete stranger and striking up a conversation, especially if he was alone.

(Growing up, his brother Alfred would drag him along to his friend’s hangouts, and bless his heart, he would introduce Matthew to his buddies. Unfortunately, they would forget who he was or ignore him completely, including his own brother. After many years of this routine, Matthew opted to just stay home and be left to his own devices.) 

Since that fateful day, he hovered in the same area every Tuesday around the same time in hopes of catching another glimpse. It seemed like every week she would hang out with her two friends in the exact same spot. Matthew cheered for the regularity. His lunch break was in between two of his classes so he couldn’t stay for long, though he was tempted to ditch class. In the end, his grades reigned champion. He wouldn’t let his fellow hockey team members down.

As for that French class, Matthew would pay close attention whenever her friend would speak. He learned his name was Francis and was a major flirt. When the professor would ask the students for practice sentences, his examples always included love and romance and borderline suggestive themes. Matthew grew tired of listening to his incessant spiels, until one instance after class, Francis tried flirting with the teacher’s assistant. He mentioned his friend Jules was going to start working at the coffee shop and that she would give them discounts.

Of course, Matthew couldn’t be completely sure he was talking about the same girl. The only way to find out was to visit the almost open café. He can wait a little while longer.

Floraison opened two weeks later, shortly before the first semester’s final exams. It was a good business move in Matthew’s opinion, just in time for all the students to hype up on caffeine and pull all-nighters.

He should have known that it would be busy the first day, especially with their opening special: buy one get one half off (“with school ID only” in fine print). He waited in line for thirty minutes. But he was determined.

When he got to the front of the line, he saw her. Jules, he said in his mind. She looked cute in her uniform with the frilly apron around her waist and her hair tied up. Sadly, she also looked stressed out, though it was subtle, but Matthew could tell. He felt a little guilty that he was about to contribute to that. Maybe he can say something to lift her spirits? He rehearsed his order in his head and possible conversation outcomes.

It was his turn. He noticed her forced, customer-service smile, and as soon as she spoke to him, he lost his little confidence.

“Halo. Welcome to Floraison Café. What can I get started for you?”

It wasn’t so much what Jules said rather than hearing her voice for the first time. Matthew had faintly heard traces of it during his small lunch break, but now that unique and rough alto-tenor voice was directed at him.

He gathered his bearings fast lest he hold up the long line.

“Umm,” Matthew coughed. “Hi. Do you per-perchance have, uh, maple syrup?”

“I’m sorry, what?” She replied quickly.

He backtracked, “I was wondering if you could make coffee and add maple syrup to it? If you have it? It’s okay if you don’t.” He started apologizing.

She smiled at that. A real smile. “If I’m not mistaken, I did see a bottle in the back room. You can wait by the side over there while I fetch it,” she said while pointing a little away from the designated corner of the counter where guests wait for their drinks.

“Oh, uh, okay. I’m sorry for troubling you.” Matthew fidgets with his glasses.

Jules laughs. “Dude, don’t be sorry. This is my job.” She grins at him before leaving. Another barista, a grumpy, short man with a strange curl on his head takes over the line.

Matthew takes a deep breath as soon as she’s gone. That actually didn’t go as bad as he expected. And, she laughed, too. _He_ made her laugh! Or, maybe she was laughing at him? Either way, he couldn’t be more elated. He walks over to join the mass of people waiting to hear their name called.

Wait, did she ask him for his name? No, he definitely would have remembered if she had because he would have turned into a bumbling mess. Matthew hopes she recognizes him, but as soon as he thinks it, he is crushed by the realization that he is easily forgettable. Pushing away the negative thoughts, he patiently waits for her return, determination still in place.

He pulls out his cell phone from his pocket to delete spam emails, check his Instagram, open any application with a numerical notification to get rid of it, and so forth. Only taking up a total of five minutes, the phone is placed back into his jeans. With nothing much else to do, Matthew studies the interior and the people inside the café.

Most of the crowd is gone by the time Jules finishes his drink, guessing that the next round of classes started. He hadn’t noticed how much time had passed. Some would have complained about the long wait, but for Matthew, waiting for her was nothing. He could wait all day just to talk to her again.

“Hey, you. I apologize for the wait. Here’s your maple coffee all ready to go,” Jules announces as she hands him the hot drink.

“Thank you so much,” Matthew replies earnestly, face lit up.

“Wow, you have a beautiful smile.”

His eyes widen and he instantly blushes mad. He unconsciously tries to cover his mouth with his free hand. “W-w-wha?”

“I’m serious. What’s your name by the way?”

“I’m Matthew.”

“My name is Julchen if you didn’t see my nametag, but my friends call me Jules. Is it okay if I call you Mattie? I can come up with a better nickname later.”

“Yeah, yeah, Mattie is great. You can call me anything honestly.” He covered his mouth. _Why the hell did I say that?_

She laughed, “Really? Maybe I should come up with something silly then.”

An irritated voice interrupted their conversation, “Hey, Potato! We’ve got customers waiting.”

“One minute,” she yells back at her coworker. “Ugh, I should probably go before he dies of an aneurysm. I’ll see you later.”

“Wait,” Matthew stops her. “I just realized that I never paid for my drink.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s on the house,” she finished with a wink then ran back to her post. In the last second, she turned around and waved at Matthew, “Make sure you stop by often.”

He waved back and nodded, internally asking his wallet for forgiveness. He looked at his phone for the time and realized he was running late for class.


	2. John Green

“I see where you’re coming from, but I beg to differ. _Of Blood and Bone_ has a way better plot than _A Song of Ice and Fire_.” Jules carried on.

Matthew visited the café again, making it part of his Tuesday routine. Although Jules wasn’t always scheduled, the times that he did see her were always the best part of his day. She treated him as an old friend (despite only having short conversations at the counter), and he appreciated her kindness and easygoing attitude. He learned early on that she was a huge bookworm, loved rock music (specifically Rammstein), and cracked jokes like it was second nature. Strong, a wildcard. She truly was awesome, as she would say.

He conceded, “Alright, you make a fair point. What about recent Fiction? How do you feel about John Green? Even though his stories are targeted for young adults, they’re great to read because they are realistic.” He took a sip of his free maple-infused coffee (but was it really free if he always tipped five dollars?).

“I like reading Fiction from time to time. I’ve heard about him but I’ve honestly never read any of his stuff.”

Matthew couldn’t believe it, “What? How? Three of his novels became movie adaptations.”

“Not that I’m trying to be anti-trendy but I’m skeptical when it comes to popular books, especially the ones that turn into movies. It could be amazing like _Crazy, Rich Asians_ (even though the book series has way more drama), or a comedic abomination like _50 Shades_ ,” she was visibly disgusted. “Don’t get the wrong idea, I will never touch that series. I’m basing that off of trusted scholars. But anyways, I’ve just been disappointed too many times.”

He laughed. “Okay, I’ll totally vouch for John Green. Hold on, I actually have a copy of _Looking for Alaska_ that you need to read.” He bent down and searched his backpack. “This one is my favorite out of all his because it’s not what you expect, I think you’ll like it. I don’t want to give too much away, but basically it’s about this kid who changes high schools and becomes friends with some interesting characters.”

“Interesting characters, huh? Awesome, thanks Birdie! I’ll loan you one of mine too so it’s even. Give me a sec.” Jules rushed to the backroom to fetch it.

As he finished his coffee, he counted himself lucky that he visited right before her short break. It was hard sometimes to have a full conversation when there were people waiting in line, their eyes boring into the back of his head, like daggers ready to strike their mark. Not to mention strangers overhearing their conversation, silently judging him. It was perfect timing.

Jules returned with a book in hand, as promised. “I was in the middle of reading this one again for like the 100th time so no worries on giving it back ASAP,” her innocent eyes turned serious, “but if anything were to happen to it, ‘I have a very particular set of skills. I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you.’”

-~o~-

Jules finished the book by the next day.

As soon as she was back at her apartment after a long day of work and school, she cracked it open and didn’t stop reading until there were no more pages left to turn. She had been sucked into the Culver Creek school and was thoroughly invested in the mystery behind Alaska. Despite her annoyance with the awkward Pudge aka Miles, which in itself can be a good sign, she was pleasantly surprised that the story felt real. _Mattie was right_ , she thought, _maybe I should give Green’s other stuff a shot_.

She hadn’t noticed it was one in the morning. It wasn’t the first time that she had stayed up late because of a good book, and certainly not the last. She had a habit of diving headfirst into alternate realities, fully immersing in the world.

Her roommate, also known as her younger brother Ludwig, must have seen how captivated she was because on the kitchen table was a plate of food with a note, “ _Schwester_ , please eat before going to bed. - L.” Jules wept at his kindness. “He’s too good for this world,” she said as she stuffed her face with Italian Sausage Spaghetti.

Some days passed and Jules hadn’t seen Matthew, which was fine. She was looking forward to the next time he drops by, see what the verdict was on _The Deed of Paksenarrion: Sheepfarmer’s Daughter_. She enjoyed their short yet sweet conversations, she couldn’t help but smile for the rest of those shifts. He was inviting, sweet, honest, and bold (when he was comfortable, she noticed. His stuttering was adorable, too, in her opinion). Mattie was unlike anyone she’s ever met. _I’m definitely asking for his number next time... so I can bug him with my commentary._

Jules reread the book.

Of course she told her two closest friends about the cutie with the blond, wavy hair and bright tanzanite eyes highlighted by red thick-rimmed glasses, who always ordered the same maple coffee drink. How could she not? One conversation during their regular lunch meetup in particular stuck out to her.

“So, have you asked him out yet?” Tino asked again.

Jules replied, “No, it’s too soon.” She picked at her Cobb salad with a fork.

“This is coming from the same girl who got together with the Point guard of the basketball team at the party held our first year, then dumped him that same night like 3 hours later, though I understand why.” Francis commented.

“But, what are you talking about ‘too soon?’ It’s been a couple of months you’ve hung out with the guy.” Tino added.

She looked up from her hole-punched lettuce. “You don’t understand. It’s different with Mattie. It _feels_ different. I want him to like me, and I don’t want to scare him off. I know I’m abrasive.”

Tino took a bite from his bocadillo sandwich. “Normally you couldn’t care less about that kind of stuff.”

“Mhm, are you really Jules?” Francis teased her.

“Thanks guys,” she said sarcastically. “But really, I honestly would be okay with just being friends with him.”

“Okay,” Tino said, “Now I know you got it bad.”

Francis stood up and wrapped his arms around himself. “Ah, young love! You actually care about him and want to understand him better.” She waved her hands at him, trying to shut him up. Smirking, he schemed out loud, “May I suggest a way to let him know how you’re feeling without the pressure?”

As Jules was reading _Looking for Alaska_ for the third time, she came across a particular scene involving Miles and a girl from his class. Remembering her friend’s advice, she decided to take action, seize the day, throw caution to the wind, just do it. She grabbed a post-it note and favorite pen and devised her plan.


	3. Wait, We're Friends?

It had been more than two weeks since Matthew stopped by the café. The qualifying hockey game for the regional semi-finals was fast approaching, and the coach was drilling the entire team. Longer practices into the night, an added practice day, and on the weekend no less, and rigorous weight training. Matthew barely had hours in the day for his studies after working part-time at his father’s antique store, let alone sleep. After the team defeated their rivals, the Minutemen, last weekend, ensuring their victory to the next round in the NCAA, he decided to continue celebrating by drinking sweet, sweet coffee while paying a visit to his favorite barista.

Too bad he was greeted by her irritable coworker instead.

He ordered his well-known drink (and actually paid full price), then waited off to the side until they called his name. He became lost in his thoughts.

“Order for Matata.”

He sighed.

“Medium Canada special!”

Matthew figured it was for him, but he didn’t want to grab the drink in case there actually was a Matata, as unique as that name was. No, apparently he was Matata today.

The grumbling barista gave up and left the drink on the counter, turning around to start on the next order. Matthew gave up and walked over with a look of defeat.

“Hey! Long time no see, ‘Matata.’”

His head whipped.

“Jules! You _are_ working today,” he replied. Then he whispered to her, “It’s not the worst my name has been butchered… It’s embarrassing how hardly anyone remembers my name,” he looked away, adding an awkward chuckle.

Though Matthew was making fun of the situation, she had a feeling that it was a sore spot for him.

She grabbed his hand and led them to an outside wooden bench. He was confused but glad that she didn’t turn around to see his slightly flushed face.

“No, they are the ones who should be embarrassed of their awful hearing. I’m sorry for teasing you, Matthew. We’re still friends, right?” She asked cautiously.

To say that Matthew was shocked was an understatement. “You consider me a friend?”

“I secretly added maple syrup to our product orders- don’t tell anyone- and convinced the manager to highlight your favorite drink as a special, and I gave you a super awesome nickname,” she counted on her fingers. “Of course you’re my friend! And now you’re stuck with me whether you like it or not,” she finished with a grin.

He turned to look at her beautiful, radiating, mischievous eyes. “Thank you, Jules. I mean it.”

They locked eyes. A wonderful mix of reds and purples like the evening sea, creating a new space, wandering and falling into something new and warm.

Standing up abruptly, Jules remembered, “I almost forgot, my lunch break is almost over. Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

She rushed inside to the backroom and rummaged through her beaten up school bag. No longer overthinking, she fished out the borrowed book and ran outside.

When Jules returned, she noticed Matthew holding hers as well. That made her laugh and further steel her resolve. “I wanted to return this! I actually really liked it, so much that I reread it several times. But, before I give it to you, can you promise me something?”

He nodded.

“Don’t open it until I tell you to. You’ll understand later.”

“Uhh, okay, I promise.”

“I’m serious, Mattie. You can’t open it until I say so.”

He grinned, “Okay, okay, I promise I won’t open it.”

“Good. And one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Hand me your phone for a second?”

He didn’t have time to worry over what she thought of his phone background of his fluffy, white dog wearing a Coca-cola polar bear costume. A small bing sounded from Jules when he stared at his updated contacts: Jules☕❤️B.

“Now we’re officially friends. Forewarning, I have been told that I text too much, so let me know if I’m annoying you, I won’t be offended.”

“Trust me, you could never annoy me,” he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Haha, well that’s awesome to hear.” Jules checked the time on her phone. “Scheiße, I’m late! Sorry, Mattie, I gotta go. Text me later, okay? Bye~,” she said all in one breath while running inside.

Coffee momentarily forgotten, Matthew held _Looking for Alaska_ in his hands, thanking the universe profusely. He can say they’re friends now? And he has her number? Ah, he forgot to give back her book. He had been carrying it around, reading it in between classes and work and after hockey practice, whenever he found at least ten minutes to spare. It wasn’t normally something he would pick up, specifically an older fantasy genre, but he did applaud Elizabeth Moon in writing honest and strong female characters that are supported and encouraged consistently, all in a medieval setting. He could see why Jules absolutely loved the epic series. Curious, but with the promise still fresh in his mind, he placed the novel next to hers in his backpack and walked to the ice rink.


	4. All of the Above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! The next chapter will be silly, bonus content.

The sun was almost setting, painting the sky in swirls of orange, pink, and lavender. The translucent gray clouds with touches of the dimming sun, blended across the horizon. Though the brisk day was coming to an end, a lively Friday night packed with school-hosted events, parties, and maybe studying- those brave souls- was underway.

“Birdie!” Jules waved enthusiastically, spotting Matthew walking from the north side of campus. He donned his classic red hoodie, ripped jeans, and black Converse look. He waved back.

When Jules received a text that night from Matthew, as Ludwig is her witness, excitement had filled her so much that she inexplicably tossed her phone across the room. She yelped. After her brain finished processing the fact that her crush actually messaged her, she immediately ran to the device and rolled forward to grab it from the floor in one swift motion. They set up a date (not a date-date but just a date) to get together (not get together but meet up) so that Matthew can return _The Deed of Paksenarrion_. He emphasized how sorry he was for forgetting to return it earlier, to which Jules said it was fine and to stop apologizing.

After a couple of hours of texting, they decided to meet up the next day at the coffeeshop after Jules’ shift.

As Matthew walked closer, he could see Jules wearing a simple white floral print long sleeve with a military-style navy blue jacket, paired with a short, black skirt and Doc Martens. It was surreal with the sunset as her backdrop.

“Hey,” he replied when he reached her. “How was work?”

“Meh, work was work. Although, the funniest thing happened today.”

“What?”

“So, my good friend Tino- the one I was texting you about last night- went to the café to try to get some free coffee from me, but my coworker Lovino didn’t know that I knew him. As Tino kept pestering me, which mind you we were joking around, Lovino turns around with the most annoyed look I’ve ever seen. One thing you need to know, he always has this scowl, like that’s his default expression. But this time, it was animated! I literally saw the anger marks on his head, you know the ones from comics.” She reenacted while telling the story. “And then he said, ‘You tomato bastard. You have an IQ of a ping pong ball if you think you can get this $5 coffee for free. Nothing in life is free, so you better fork some money over or get the fuck out of my face.’ Ha ha!”

Matthew joined in her laughter. “I can’t believe he said that. What about your friend?”

“He was too shocked to say anything back. He gave me his card to actually charge him. I secretly laughed.”

“Wow, I kind of feel bad for him.”

“Nah, he’s alright. He texted me after saying if I can convince Lovino to go on a date with him.”

Matthew shook his head, “Haha, what the hell? Your friend is strange.”

“That he is. But oh man, that may be the highlight of my day.”

“May be?”

Jules suddenly looked into his eyes. “The night is still young, who knows what could happen.” She took a few steps backwards. “Are you hungry by the way? I’m really in the mood for some pancakes, from that old diner right outside campus, if you want to join me.”

It took Matthew a second to regain his footing, both physically and metaphorically. She never failed to surprise him. Did she know that place served his favorite food? He wholeheartedly agreed and followed her lead.

-~o~-

Since that unforgettable night full of smiles and deep conversations, they made it a tradition to go to Sally’s Diner once a week. To Jules’ amusement, the staff already knew Matthew, already bringing him the original 2-stack pancakes with extra maple syrup. (Jules couldn’t stop teasing him and his obsession over maple syrup, calling him a true Canadian, which she found out he actually is.)

During one of their more serious conversations, they spoke about their dreams. The passionate way in which Matthew explained his goals for the future and then smiled at her as though it was the first time he trusted someone wholeheartedly, Jules had to act now. Before they parted ways, she told him to check _Looking for Alaska_ as soon as he got home. He was going to ask more about it, but she said all of his questions will be answered.

He rushed back to his dorm. Matthew had left that book on his desk intentionally, studying its black cover of smoke whenever he was distracted from his school work. Each time, he wondered about the mystery behind Jules’ promise, what it could possibly mean. A promise is a promise, and just as he suspected, she was worth waiting for.

On the inside cover was a post-it note with a drawing of Snape with a speech bubble that said, “Turn to page ~~394~~ 123\. -J” Chuckling, he turned the pages. He found another post-it. It had an arrow pointing to the quote, “Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Under the arrow was the phrase “read: boyfriend?” with multiple choice responses: a) yes, b) a, c) kiss me? :3.

He blushed at her forwardness. Of course there wasn’t an option for no. He beamed like an idiot.

Without reservation, Matthew grabbed his phone and texted her his answer, “d) all of the above.”

His heart was pounding. _What will she say?_

Almost immediately, his phone was ringing. It was Jules calling! He forced his nerves to calm down before answering, but before he got a word out he heard, “D wasn’t an option, Birdie.” She was giggling on the other end. “But I’ll accept it nonetheless!”

“Gosh, Jules. You don’t know how happy I am right now. I just can’t believe you asked me. And I wanted to ask you out for a long time now, which I guess now that I think about it, is what we already kind of do? Go out literally, I mean. Don’t pay attention to what I’m saying, I’m thinking out loud. Wait a minute, you returned my book like a month ago! How did you-”

“Kesese~ let’s just say I had an awesome feeling about you.”

Matthew needed a minute.

“Birdie? Are you still there?”

“Sorry, yeah. I just… wow… I’m still in shock.”

There were faded voices in the background. “In a good way, I hope?”

“Yes! Yes.” He couldn’t stop smiling. “In a very good way. When can I see you again?”

“Hmmmm, that depends. Are you at your place?”

A little thrown off, he asked, “Yeah, why?”

“Open the door.” There was a knock.

_How does she do that?_ Matthew eagerly opened the door. “Jules!”

Standing at the entryway was his neighbor Arthur. “Uh, no? I need to borrow your notes for Calculus," he stated matter of factly with a heavy British accent. "Why do you look like a baby in a topless bar?”

“...I was expecting someone else.”

“You mean her?” Arthur bluntly pointed behind him.

A familiar hissing sound interrupted them. “Halo!” She hung up and pocketed her cell.

Matthew motioned for him to go inside, “Just wait at my desk, I’ll get them for you.” Closing the door, he turned around. “Hi!”

“I couldn’t sit still after I told you to open it. I was on my way home, thinking about you and how you would react, and the next thing I knew my feet were carrying me here. And on the way, I got your message.” She grinned. “I was counting on you replying fast, and you didn’t disappoint.”

He wrapped his arms around her and just held her. After what felt like a minute, he whispered, “You’re amazing.” Jules felt her cheeks burn.

Matthew pulled away slightly to look at her. With boldness he didn’t know he had, he said, “So when can I do option C?”

Jules pretended to think. “How about the next time you see me.”

“Is that soon?”

“Very soon!”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

The door behind them opened. “Hey, are you done flirting with your girlfriend? I need those notes, seriously,” an annoyed Arthur butted in.

“That’s right! Girlfriend,” Jules cheered. “I guess I should be going now. West is probably worried. I’ll text you!” She hugged him goodbye then waltzed down the hallway.

“Goodnight!” He projected after her.

Matthew walked back inside his room to look for those pesky notes for his nosy suitemate. But, he was too elated to be bothered with the situation. He honestly couldn’t believe how lucky he was that Jules felt the same way. Not even a minute later, there was another knock on the door. _Who could it be this time?_

It was Jules, again. He gasped, smiling big. She pulled him close and kissed him. “I did say next time!” She displayed her trademark Chesire grin, then ran away.

He stood there like a statue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first time writing a multi-chapter story, and although it is short, I'm still satisfied with how it turned out. Thank you, again!


	5. Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This conversation takes place between chapters 3 and 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine the picture of the dog in a swing is a gif...

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fandom even alive/active? Who knows, but here's a story anyways.  
>  **Thank you for reading! I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, nor any of its characters. All rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya.**


End file.
